Goode's Elite Ten
by NeverAgain717
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are back and are staying permanently in New York. After all this time, why do they go back now? They don't know.But what happens when let's say, Poseidon and Athena get married and forces Percy and Annabeth to live together? In Goode, there's the A Class. T for the cussing! No gods. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to cook this up so that you guys don't get confused...well, actually so that ****_I_**** don't get confused. hahaha**

**Percy Jackson**

Known as The Cassanova. His father is the second most powerful man on Earth: Poseidon, owner of the Atlantis. He is the heir of all his father's business (most of them involves sea and water)

**Annabeth Chase**

Known as the Genius Heartthrob. Her mother is the best Chess Player in the world and one of the greatest Architect on Earth. She made the 'Athena Firm'

**Nico D Angelo**

Known As Prince Hard-to-Get. His father is the third most powerful man on Earth: Hades (who's mostly involve in a lot of mining, and involves loads of cemeteries too, not to mention he made some sort of secret agency called "Thanatos" that sometimes the government relies on to take care of...ehem...people that's supposed to be...ehem...dead or...yeah. it's kind of mysterious)

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

Known as Princess Perfect. Daughter of the richest man on Earth.

**Jason Grace**

Known as The Royal. His father is the the most powerful man on Earth (which mostly involves airplanes, and electricity companies)

**Piper Mc'Lean**

The Charmspeaker. Her mother is Aphrodite (dubbed as the 'goddess of beauty' in the world of fashion, makeup, modeling, acting, etc.)

**Thalia Grace**

Known as Ms Unattainable. Her father is the most powerful man on Earth, and she spent some years with her very influential cousin: Artemis who is in charge of an all girls university that beat the stats of Harvard's student's success rates and stuff like that.

**Luke Castellan**

Dubbed as Mr. Perfect. His father owns the most successful shipping companies in the world

**Leo Valdez**

He is the Heartthrob Prince. His father owns loads of tech companies and has some connections with the military forces because of his weaponry inventions

**Reyna Cahill**

The Ice Princess. Her background is kind of a mystery but no one dares to cross her. The last one who tried...well...let's just say their names were blotted out of history...

^I dunno Reyna's last name and since Uncle Rick made Maze of Bones...yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's POV

* * *

I was in my room, well my brothers and my room. I heard a phone ring.

"Jase, is it your phone or my phone?" I grumbled. I was still sleeping. "I don't know! I don't care!" Jason muttered. "It's coming from your side!" I tell him. "No it's not! The phone is ringing from your side!" "No! Yours! You get it!"

"No you!"

And then the phone kept ringing and I realized where the ringing came from. "Idiot! It's coming from Percy's bed!" I scream at him and us both jump and race for the phone.

You see, the only person who knows that phone's number is Percy. That's the only phone Percy calls. So it means Percy's calling us.

"Gah! Give it to me!" I say getting the phone and clicking the 'accept call' button. "No way! Perce Probably wants to talk to _me_!" Jason says snatching it

I snatch the phone from him. "Yo, bro—gah!" I say but Jason tackles me. "What's up, broth—OW!" Jason say but I tackled him.

"_JASON NICO JUST PUT THE PHONE ON LOUDSPEAKER!"_

"Oh" we both said and shrugged and put him on loud speaker.

"Hey, Perce!" I chirped

"_You fought over the phone, didn't you_?" Percy groaned

"Yup" Jason says popping the p

"_Ugh, why do I even bother calling you two?"_ He groans again. I wonder why he keeps on groaning

"Because, we're triplets, perce. Now why did you call?"

Yes, we're triplets! And before you ask, no, we both look nothing alike. Our mother is Sally Jackson. She adopted us three. And no, we don't have the same brothers. Yes, we're still triplets. Confusing, right? Well, we were born at the _exact_ same time on the same day in the same year at the same hospital. The only difference? Our original mothers, biological mothers, were triplets who looked exactly like each other. They too were born at the same time on the same day on the same in the same year at the same hospital and died at the same time on the same day in the same year at the same hospital because of the same death: they died after we were born. Anyway, since our biological mothers were triplets and have the same DNA, that actually kind of makes us brothers. And since we were born on the same date, that kind of makes us triplets.

"_I'm on a plane_" Percy groans. No wonder he kept on groaning

"Wait," I say. "You called us in the middle of the day just to tell us you're on one of your father's jet?"

"You just wanna show off wherever chunk of the Earth you're going next, aren't you?" Jason groans

"_Maaaaybee" _Percy says playfully

"Ugh, so where you going now?" I ask him

"_Oh, I don't know….some place called….ehem….what was it? Oh that's right, I'm on my way to New York!"_

And I swear, if only I was drinking something, I would've done a spit take.

"WHAT!? YOU GOING HOME!?"

"_Amma-on-the-way home, bro" _Percy chuckles.

"OH YEAH!" Jason shouts

"You going back to Goode?" I ask

"_Yup! Hello Junior Year! I called because you two are going to GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE AIRPORT! We're near. About to land and the pilot's gonna want me to turn off all electronics soon! Ba-bye bros!"_ Percy says and hangs up.

Jason and I were grinning like idiots.

"I get the keys, you send out a call to the gang" I tell Jason and he nods. I grab the keys and I could hear him talking with Travis

"Yup! I'm serious!...Yah, get the welcome back party ready, trav….Guys only!...Keep it a secret, just a few of the guys!...Yah….Seriously! I'm not pranking you….." Jason says and I laugh. He smirks "…I'm sure, Trav. Goode's #1 Playboy is back"

* * *

Rachel's POV

* * *

"NO, Silena. Just no." I say desperately. But she kept on dragging me to a nearby salon. "I am soo going to tell you on Piper!" I screech at her. "Oh, shush. My sister won't do nothing!"

"Urgh!" And something went ringing. Oh, and that something was my phone. And that ringing was the ringtone I assigned for when….ANNABETH CALLS

"SILENA! ANNABETH'S CALLING!" I tell her in pure excitement. "What?! What are you waiting for! Go answer her! Put her on speaker!" Silena says and I did just that

"_Hey, Rach!_" Annabeth's voice rang

"What's up, Annabeth? Has Hazel arrived there already?" I ask her. You see, Annabeth attended an exchange student programme. Annabeth went abroad, and Hazel transferred to Goode for the last half year. Hazel's already transferred back, but I heard Annabeth haven't enrolled in Goode yet because her mother wanted her to go to this other school with an Architectural Program

"_My mom says she has something important to tell me and says that I'm going back to New York_!"

"Eek" Silena screeches

"_Is that Silena?"_

"Yup! You just saved me from having been dragged to another salon by Selina!" I say. I hear her laugh through the phone.

"Well, yeah, I just wanted to tell you guys. Tell Thalia too! I kind of lost her new number! Oh and don't tell anyone yet, ne?" Annabeth says. Ne is greek for yes.

"Sure thing, see you soon, Annabeth!" I chirped as I hang up.

"SIlena call some of the girls! We are soo having a welcome back party!" I say.

"Already on it!...hello…yeah, Thalia….she's back…I'm serious!...tell Katie and Clarisse too….oh plus every girl in the E10!...yup…it's a secret from the others…yup, yup….a surprise party…of course…..No, Thalia, I'm not pranking you…I really am serious! The smartest beauty queen is back to Goode for good"

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

*Before the getting on the airplane*

I grab my phone. It's my father calling.

"What's up, dad? What part of the world do you want to ship me off now?"

"_You're going home_"

"Hahaha, okay, I'll get on it…wait WHAT!? You're finally allowing me to go home?!" I shout. Oh gods, this is too good to be true. Too good to be true.

"_Yup, yup. You're going back a day before school. In fact, I've already informed Goode_"

Yup, this is a dream. My dad does_ not_ just go give me something I've been begging for all of a sudden and _not_ want something in return.

"_Yes, yes. I'll follow you quick after that. And then we'll have dinner after your first day of school_" My dad says. Yup, it really was too good to be true. Usually when we talk about stuff _over dinner_, it's usually news that I _don't_ like.

"_Oh, and I bought a new house_" dad says.

"What? In New York? Why do you need another one? I already have mine, and you know I still don't use it. I'd rather go home with Mom and Paul and my brothers" I tell him very confused.

"_Yah. It's not your new house. It's our new house…er, I'll explain during dinner. Oh, and you're riding the jet. No buts. Bye, son. See you soon!_" He says hanging up

Why do I get the feeling that my whole world's gonna turn upside down?


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

* * *

"The triplets are FINALLY TOGETHER AGAIN! LET'S PAAAAARTEEEEH!" Travis shouts and I laugh.

By triplets, he means me, my bros Jason and Nico.

Our mother is Sally Jackson. BUT, we don't have the same mothers

Confusing right?

Well

Our mothers were triplets so they had the same DNA

But my mother and her triplets then in turn married a set of brothers.

And viola, we were half brothers in some way

We were born on the same day at the same time. So it's kind of a triplet-half brothers thing. And when we told our friends from school the story they pegged us as triplets so yeah, it kind of stuck.

Oh and our mothers died after we were born, so Mom, Sally Jackson, adopted us and is now married to Paul

The boys were asking me how my trips were.

You see, just before enrolling my sophomore year, my dear father, Poseidon, whisked me away and tied me up (no kidding) and I found myself on a boat on my way to ASIA! Mom called the police cuz dad forgot to tell mom that he was taking me for a year. You know what he said? "oops" he said "oops"!

Dad took me everywhere in the world and had me homeschooled when I wasn't going to boring business meetings with him, talking to investors and what not, or sightseeing.

"So who will I be challenging from the Elite Ten now?" I say.

You see, Goode takes all the top students to Class A. The rest, they were jumbled from classes B-D following no particular category.

Among the Class A, there's the Elite Ten. I was part of it since I entered, but when I came, well, obviously someone replaced me. Each quarter of the school, we are ranked again by performance and the Top 10 will make the elite ten. But then, anyone from Class A can challenge someone from the Elite 10 for the rankings.

The privileges of the Elite 10? I'll get back to you on that one.

"No one" Jason grins

"What? Why?" I ask

"You know who replaced you?" Travis asked drinking some soda. I shook my head. "Yeah, you see there's this exchange student named Hazel Levesque. She stayed for like, the last half of the school year. And then the one who replaced you, well they started dating so, when Hazel was moving back to her old school, the guy followed her and transferred. So your spot is open for the taking, man!" Conner says.

I nod getting a sip of some soda. "What's the name of the guy who replaced me?" I asked

"Frank"

I did a spit take.

"As in Zhang?" I say.

"Yeah, dude, why?" Nico asks me.

"He's like my some sort of distant relative cousin or something!"

"He was our cousin?" Jason asked.

"No, bro. It's in my father's side. Just mine" I tell him

"Small world" a deep voice says entering the apartment.

It was a guy with sandy blone hair.

"LUKE! DUDE!" I say and give him a man hug.

Luke's my best friend. I met him when we were twelve.

"Hey, Percy! Long time no see. So, Frank's your relative huh? Wouldn't have guessed, anyway, at least you don't have to challenge anyone" He says grinning.

"Eh, wouldn't the student government hold a competition for it?" I ask

"Sure, but once word gets out that Percy frickin' Jackson is back, there's no way anyone would ever dare to join!" Nico says

And I laugh with them. Oh well. Let's see how school turns out

* * *

The Next Day

First Day of School

Morning

* * *

Leo's POV

* * *

My name is Leo Valdez. I'm part of the Elite 10! Whooptidoo!

Anyway, it's the first day of school in Goode.

Goode. How do I explain good to all of you?

Well you see Goode is a high school obviously, but among the school, they look up to the Class A. and the class A look up to the Elite ten! Awesome right?

So, yup, mostly we have privileges and stuff. Like, we're really popular. And the Elite 10 are usually leaders of something. And then we have this private room in the school that only the Elite Ten can enter. We have as much power as the Student Government.

"Hey, Repair Boy!" I hear someone say and I knew she was talking to me. Only one person could say repair boy so infuriatingly: my bestfriend.

"Hello Beauty Queen!" I say. That's my nickname for her. You see, her mother is one of the hottest and famous people in the world. Aphrodite's a model, actress, beautician, fashion designer, and a bunch more that involves beauty. Piper's her daughter. And Piper is beautiful too, but she tries to tone it down unlike her sisters Silena and Drew

Piper's the best debater in the school and she had fought nationally already. Yup, you guessed it right, she's part of the Elite Ten.

All the other students seemed to be staring at her, but meh, I guess being beautiful, she's used to it. She's kind of nicknamed as the 'Charmspeaker' among us Elite 10.

"Stop calling me that, Leo! Ooooh, and the girls got a surprise for the E10! And you won't get it out of me 'till the girls and I tell you boys!" She says in that i-know-something-that-you'd-be-dying-to-know tone.

I just smirk. "You're not the only one" I say thinking back to when Travis told me that the Percy Jackson is back and is staying.

I dunno much about the guy, but the school's crazy for him! He had to transfer though, but now he's back! The guys are keeping him a secret from the girls. Conner told me that Thalia would flip when she sees Percy. I haven't seen or met the guy though. I just transferred in Goode with Piper during sophomore year. And Thalia? Word of advice: don't flirt with her. she's called Ms Unattainable. Apparently, during elementary, she's got like an older cousin named Artemis who's head of a University that's all-girls. The University had elementary and high school too. No one knows why she transferred from that Uni to Goode for First Year High.

Oh and before you ask, Thalia is Jason's twin. No, Percy Nico Jason and Thalia are not quadruplets.

Thalia and Jason has the same mother and father. Thalia's older. And coincidentally after Thalia got out, Jason started sliding down at the exact moment Percy and Nico were born too.

"When are we going to have our class schedule?" I ask Leo

"Meh, they're probably gonna give the E10's sked in the Lounge" Piper answers me. The Lounge is the E10's room, if you want to know.

"I guess so," And Piper's cell phone rang.

I peeked over and saw that it said: _Where are you, Piper? M in the Lounge with Rachel_

I saw it was from Reyna, and I feel my stomach flutter at the thought of her.

Reyna is…well….Reyna's…urgh…uhm

Let's just say that she's part of the E10 and she's known as the "Ice Princess"

Rachel? She's part of the E10 too. She's crazy with the painting. In the school, she's known as "Princess Perfect" She's beautiful. She's kind and outgoing. She's smart. She's artistic. She's good at athletics too. And she's the heiress of one of the richest man in the whole WORLD.

* * *

First Day

Morning

Goode High

* * *

Luke's POV

* * *

I just arrived at Goode

I can't wait till Percy's back. That's when I notice Leo and Piper were about to enter the main building.

"BOO!"

I say at their backs and they jump. Hahahaha.

"LUKE!" Leo says. Leo is part of the Elite 10. He's kind of hyper and is always fidgety and his got this curly hair and he looks like an elf (not that he's so short)

Never the less, girls find him cute and handsome and their all over him. The school calls him the Heartthrob Prince. But for some reason he _still _falls for girls who are way out of his league…which are kind of hard to find….like say for example…ehem….ehem…Reyna…ehem

"Goodmorning, Ms Charmspeaker" I waggle my eyebrows at Piper. It kind of annoys her to use titles She just rolled her eyes.

"Good morning to you too," she says in a huff. "We're going to the Lounge. Reyna and Rachel are already there with our skeds I guess. You comin' with?" They ask me. Yeah, I'm luckily part of the E10.

"I'm waiting for the triple—Jason and Nico" I say and Leo looked like he wanted to face palm. I almost said 'triplets' The Triplets of Goode High were Jason Nico and Percy. Everyone knows this but it would be weird referring to them as a whole again with Piper not knowing.

"Why? You usually don't go with them. What's special today?" Piper asks.

"nothing much, but hey, don't you want to wait for Jason?" I ask. She blushes and Leo is slightly annoyed. Oops. Touchy subject. They still got this love triangle with Jason and Reyna and Piper. Make it a rectangle if you add Leo (I really don't know if the kid likes Piper or Reyna)

And that's when I heard some motorcycle bike sounds.

I knew who it was.

"Jason and Nico are racing their bikes? That's unusual" Piper says and the bikes gets louder. I smirk. It wasn't unusual before. When Percy was here, the triplets always raced on their bikes every morning

The other students notice the bikes too.

Soon, two bikes came dashing inside the gates of Goode. .

The first bike was like a bike version of a bumblebee car. It was black with patterns of gold yellow decorating it—Jason's bike.

"Looks like The Royal is gonna win today" Leo says. That's Jason's title: the Royal.

Close behind him was a slick black bike—Nico's bike, he pushed on slightly ahead of Jason

"I don't think so. Prince Hard to Get is pushing through" I say using Nico's title: Prince Hard to Get. Where did he get that title you say?

Well, Nico's quite popular with girls but he just coldly shrugs 'em off. What Nico doesn't understand is that doing that makes girls want him more, so the girls keep saying 'he's playing hard to get'

"I don't think either of them is gonna win today" I say smirking

"Ha, how's none of them gonna win?" Piper ask.

"Look"

And that's when Nico and Jason rushed into the grounds. Nico was ahead first.

"See! Nico won, someone from them won" Piper says

"Watch a bit more. Remember, they consider the parking lot as the finishing line"

As Nico and Jason were halting to the parking line, a new guy on a bike literally jumped over the gates . his bike was slick black but was traced with some blue and green on it.

He expertly landed in front of Nico and Jason just before they got to the finishing line and expertly parked.

"Whoa! That was dangerous!" Piper said

"Whoa! That was cool!" leo said at the same time

"Oh man, Jason! Nico! He's gone for one year and you just let him win?!" I shout out.

"Who's that guy?" Piper said.

And Percy removed his black-blue-green helmet shaking off his messy hair.

"Hey, Luke" he tells me and I grinned at him.

And some of the junior and seniors who met Percy when we were freshmen screamed "OH MY GODS! PERCY JACKSON IS BACK!"

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

Oops, I made quite an entrance didn't I?

I just laughed.

"You lost, brother dears," I tell Nico and Jason. They just grumbled and got off their bikes.

"Oh man, Jason! Nico! He's gone for one year and you just let him win?!"

We went to Luke and to the elf and beautiful girl beside him.

"Hey, Luke"

and someone screamed

"OH MY GODS! PERCY JACKSON IS BACK!"

"Oops, I have a feeling their gonna chase me! To the lounge?" I say. The beautiful Cherokee girl seemed to be surprised i know about the lounge. Hey, I was part of the E10 when I was here

"Let's go!" Luke laugh and we ran to the main building.

When we were sure no one was following, we slowly began to walk.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself. My name's Percy" I say looking at Leo

"Hey, dude. What you did with the bike was awesome! I'm Leo by the way!" the latino elf said.

I laughed. "I was scared, seriously. I didn't know it'd work" I tell him. "You an E10?" I ask.

"Yup" Leo smiles. He's kind of hyper.

"He's the Heartthrob Prince, Perce" Luke supplies

"Really, you still called Mr. Perfect, Luke?" I said amused. I've always been amused by those titles the student body gives us.

"Yeah, kind of...hahaha, you still the Cassanova?" He asks me and I face palmed.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not a play boy!"

"Yeah right, and I'm not a boy" Nico says sarcastically.

"Oh, and what's your name?" I ask the beautiful Cherokee girl

"My name's Piper"

"She's the Charmspeaker, bro. E10 too" Leo says

"Ha, really? What'd you do to get them to call you that?" I say shifting closer to her and waggling my eyebrows and smiling jokingly. She laughed and lightly punched me on the shoulder. "Not like that. I'm the leader of the debate club" She tells me.

"Really? You good with speaking?" I ask

"Sure"

"Great! Hey, since you're an E10, why don't we get to know each other. Can you help me make some speeches sometime when my father forces me to make one for some stupid meetings? I'll tell you when he asks me too and we can talk it over at starbucks or somethi-ow!" I say because Jason suddenly hit my head.

"What the hell was that for, bro?" I ask Jason.

"And you say you're no play boy. You were asking me out!" Piper laughs.

"So that's a yes, righ-ow!" Jason hit me again. Sheesh. what's his problem?

Nico was laughing and Luke was trying hard not to laugh.

"Dude, Jason's got a thing for Piper. She's in Jase's territory for now"

Piper blushes.

"AHahaha, sorry, dude. She's all yours" I say playing as if i really was going to ask her out. I wasn't really. I didn't even realize I was asking her out

Jason was blushing too.

I have missed some _serious_ business for the past year, I thought to myself grinning mischievously.

Piper, Leo, and I talked a bit. Apparently I was still a popular topic in school.

Leo was cool and he was funny. Oh and he told me that my bros and Luke were still single. Ooooh, interesting.

When we went to the Lounge the door was locked and it had a note that said: meet us Rm03. tht's homerum. Principal said all 10 have d same 1st period. Sked wud b handed out in homerum. Thalia wnt 2 find a stdent. she's a srprise-Reyna and Rachel

"A surprise?" I ask. Piper lightened up. "It's a secret! All the girls know, but we'll tell you later!" Piper said and we shrug and made our way to homeroom

Of course, lots of students gasp at my arrival.

"Hey guys," I told them and wink at some of the girls. Nico laughed at their expressions and we chose our seat on the right side. I was seated near the window.

"Hey, Leo, who're in the E10 now?" I ask him.

"Eh...well there's you, and then me, and Nico, Luke, and Jason. There's Thalia, and Piper. And there's Rachel-"

"Ooh! Red's still here? I thought she was dragged by her parents to some all girls school! St Clai-something?"

"Hahaha. Red? You call her Red? But yeah, that plan got cancelled so she's here." Piper says joining our conversation

"Awesome, she still Princess Perfect?" I ask grinning

They laughed.

"Yeah, anyway there's Reyna"

"Has someone melted the Ice Princess already?" I ask

Leo kind of frowned a little and Piper laughed. "Nope"

"Well that sucks. Who's the tenth?" I ask

"Well that's kind of a surprise actually. She's-"

The teacher arrived and told us to calm down and stop all talking

"Alright class. I'm your homeroom. My name is Mr. Burner. Call me Chiron. And today we have two new students. Percy, care to reintroduce yourself?"

Two new students?

I walk out to the front and said, "Hey guys! It's me Percy. I was here when I was freshmen, but during freshmen vacation my father kind of kidnap me" some laughs here "but returned me after one year. so Viola! I am here." I say and sit down

"Alright, now for the next student. She's not new. She just got back from the exchange program. Thalia's suppose to fetch her from the principal's office-"

"hey Chiron" Thalia calls out from the door.

"Oh great! She's here. Class, this is Annabeth Chase"

And then _she _enters.

We lock eyes. Thalia finds what got Annabeth staring and she stares at me.

"PERCY!?"-Thalia

"YOU!"-I say angrily at Annabeth

"OH NO! I'M STUCK WITH HIM!"-Annabeth groans.

Oh great.

I thought she was in some stupid school with an Architectural program? What made her mother send her here?

"UGH" I groan. I'm spending the rest of my high school life with my life time enemy: the Genius Heartthrob Annabeth Chase.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper's POV

* * *

I have no idea what happened.

All I know is that

First Thalia said: PERCY?!

And then Percy pointed accusingly to Annabeth (who was our surprise to the boys…you know, that she's back) and said: YOU!

And then Annabeth shouted: OH NO I'M STUCK WITH HIM

What the hell happened?

I hear Luke whisper to Leo, "Oh gods, Le (he pronounced it as ley, as in the first syllable in Leo), this is gonna be great!" gesturing to Percy and Annabeth. "What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"Ugh, I'm supposed to be the one saying that, Owl Head!" Percy shouts glaring at Annabeth.

"Who knew people with Seaweed Brains can talk!"

Nico joined in the Leo and Luke's conversation. "Mr Perfect is talking about that" Nico says pointing at Percy and Annabeth

"Don't call me seaweed brain, Owl Head!"

Jason then decided to whisper, "gods, I've missed their bickering." He said snickering.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, we forgot to mention, Piper, Leo," Nico says trying hard not to laugh. "What?" I ask. "Percy and Annabeth _hate_ each other since they were twelve!"

"STUPID KELP HEAD!"

"KNOW IT ALL MORO—ow!" Percy didn't get to finish his sentence because Thalia punched him in the guts. "Why didn't you tell me you were here, Kelp for brains?!" Thalia screeched. "Er, surprise?" Percy tried and Thalia hugged him. "I'm still mad at you" she says.

"But the question is, why didn't _you_ tell me that a certain bird brain was still here in Goode. I wouldn't have come back if I knew!" Percy demanded.

"As if I want you to be here, stupid. For your information, I was _forced_ by my mother to transfer back…not that I minded considering _some of my friends_ are here. And if I were correct, if you didn't want to, I bet you could've talked to your father into not coming back. Aren't you a spoiled sea spawn?"

Percy eyes, which for a moment I thought resembled the sea when it was calm, looked like the ocean when there was a storm. And it was so scary that it could've probably made a murder pee his pants. Before I knew it, I was standing between them.

"Annabeth, I missed you!" I tell her and hug her quick. "Why don't you sit beside me? I bet Chiron wants to start his homeroom now. Right, Mr Burne?r" I say giving him a look. He seemed to be too shock at the sudden riot caused by the two to stop them.

"Yes, quite"

"Percy! Didn't you ask me to meet with you at starbucks sometimes? Can I have your number then? Why don't we sit down now and you can scribble it in a piece of paper and just pass it over to me. We can't stand all period, right? The bell has already rung" I say trying my best to sound persuasive and trying to put out the logic, and I tried to meet with his eyes so that he'd stop glaring at Annabeth because the longer he seemed to do it, the worse the storm in his eyes went.

"Oh, your number? Right, right, I'll be on it, Piper" he says winking at me taking a sit as if the last two minutes never happened

The whole class sighed when Percy and Annabeth let it go….huh…they seem to be not surprised by this.

"Your amazing, Piper! Almost no one has ever stopped them when they're ranting! But I guess that's the Charmspeaker for you!" Rachel says. Annabeth was conversing with Reyna. Reyna. Huh. We're kind of in a very rocky, thin, fragile, friendship right now.

"What's with the weird insults? Owl head? Sea spawn?" I asked Rachel who was sitting beside me. "Er, we'll explain during free period in the Lounge" Rachel says. "It's kind of a long story," she adds and I nod.

Anyway, Chiron cleared his throat and started homeroom explaining to us about being juniors and stuff.

He gave us the Activity Calendar of the School Year and it was packed. Seriously. It was a long bond paper, with a list of dates and events. Usually it only occupied the front of the paper but this year, it was back to back, font size eleven, calibri, and the margin was 0.5 on all sides. We're going to be busy this year.

Of course, then Chiron proceeded to the election of Class A's class officers.

Okay, just to clear it up.

This is how it works in the school

We're not divided into different classes or sections and the teachers comes to us. Each subject has a classroom and we go there.

But for activities and stuffs, we're divided into classes. That's where Class A comes along. The the classes are so that we can compete with each other like intramurals, sports events, drama, etc.

"I nominate Jason Grace as class president" someone from the class says. Jason sat up straighter surprised. I wasn't really. There's a reason why Jason's called 'The Royal' in school.

Seriously, have you seen him? He's all regal and stuff and it's like he's a perfect example of a role model like Prince or King should be: a good leader. And it doesn't help that everything, not only his attitude, seems to be Royally amazing. He had this amazing electric blue eyes and his yellow blonde hair….okay, I admit. I like him.

"I nominate Reyna Cahill as class president" I hear Percy's voice and he's chuckling with Nico.

"I nominate Annabeth Chase as class president" I hear Rachel say.

And then we voted.

Obviously, Reyna won. After all, she is the Student Government's President. Actually, that created quite the controversy. You see, the Elite 10 already has as much power as the Student Government over the whole school, so with Reyna being an E10 _and_ Student Government…there were some…er complaints. But, being the cool headed, reasonable, born-to-lead person that Reyna is, she effectively handled the problem. Of course she did. She's amazing….and I can't help but be bitter. No wonder Jason likes her

Reyna said something like, "I would wish to step down from my position as class President. I don't think I'll be able to handle that with the responsibilities with the E10 _and_ the Student Government President" Reyna said.

And that only made me respect her more. She knew her limits, and was humble enough to admit her short comings.

That meant Annabeth won, and then that got some comments from Percy but Nico literally duct taped Percy's mouth. To my surprise, Chiron hadn't found this weird at all, and instead nodded to Nico with approval.

Also, did I mention that we get to chose our own schedules? That's because we're the Elite 10!

So while the other students were lining up for their skeds, the E10 were gathered around to talk about ours. We get to choose our own skeds because it'll be easier if the E10's sked were synchronized. We had responsibilities too, as the Elites, you know, so it's better if we're comfortable our skeds so that time wouldn't be a problem for those responsibilities! Just like the Student Government can choose their own schedules.

After a lot of arguing (mainly from Percy and Annabeth) we got our skeds down.

Things went by quickly and soon we were lunching in the Lounge. Oh right, this is another perk for the E10. Other students go to the cafeteria, we have our Lounge.

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

This day was infuriating! I'm in the Lounge for lunch now. Gods, I missed this place. I dropped my bag on the floor and jumped and lied down on the coach.

"I MISSED THIS PLAC—GAH!" I said because suddenly someone dumped my own bag on my face.

"Hey!" I said and sure enough it was an Athena Spawn who dropped the bag. "What was that for?"

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain? One year and you haven't change? Don't just put your bag anywhere. Put it on your desk!"

"ARGH!" I say. Stupid, infuriating, annoying, irritating….gah!

"What's for lunch, Luke?" Leo asked.

So it hasn't changed, huh? Usually, when I was in freshmen, it was up to Luke or Rachel to provide lunch. I mean seriously, Luke's father owns shipping, mail, delivery businesses! Food was no problem. And Rachel's dad _is_ the richest man on earth. My father may be the second powerful man on the earth, but there are perks when your dad's the riches man in the world.

"Ugh, I don't know. It should be here in five minutes or something" Luke says.

The others took some seats. Some of them went to the bar side of the Lounge. Others to the study area or what not.

"What should we do now?" I ask.

"Catch up?" Nico suggested shrugging.

"That's a great idea Nico!" I said sarcastically turning to Reyna.

"Reyna mi'amor! How have you been" I say laying it on thick kissing her hands, pulling her towards me, and twirled her around. "I've missed you so much! Where did you go over the summer? How about we catch up over dinner? That's what Nico the genius said we should do!" I say and Reyna laughed as I twirled her around before she pushed me so hard that I fell on the sofa.

The others laughed…well except Nico and Piper. They seemed to be surprised.

"Dude, how are you not dead?" Leo says and Reyna laughs but glares and rolls her eyes at Leo.

"What?"

"She's the Ice Princess!"

"That didn't stop her from asking me out freshmen year, huh, Rey?" I ask waggling my eyebrows.

"REYNA ASKED YOU OUT?!"

Now the only people without wide eyes are Nico Luke Rachel me and Reyna

We laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me that, dude!" Jason says.

And then I explained to them that Reyna was joking about the asking me out.

It kind of went like this:

_I was stuck in the class cleaning with Reyna. When we were done, we put the brooms in the closet and readied our bags to go home._

"_C'mon, let's go out now" Reyna says pointing at the door._

_"You wanna go out with me? Sure, Rey. How bout dinner?" I say winking and she punched me so hard I thought she threw a brick wall and then she laughed._

_"Sure, Perce, whatever you want" she says sarcastically._

We were friends from the start…though she did hate me first because I kind of accidentally helped some bullies (who I did not know were bullies and I did not know what they were actually planning) bully Reyna and Hylla, her sister, when we were small.

"DUDE. YOU ARE REALLY A CASSANOVA. YOU EVEN GOT THE ICE PRINCESS!" Leo said. I wanted to laugh, I really would have but instead, I said, "Er...Leo...you might want to start running..." I say pointing to a glaring and fuming Reyna.

"Er, hey, Reyna" Leo yelped.

"Give me one reason not to kill you right now"

"Er...because I'm so cute and handsome and you're in team Leo?" Leo squeaked

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Reyna said.

Well anyway, the rest of the day were spent with:

1 Catching up with old friends

2 Fighting with that stupid Know it all

3 chillin in the lounge

4 getting to know Leo and Piper

5 Getting and giving my numbers to…ehem…old acquaintances

And soon school was over and the thing that I was dreading to come came: dinner with dad.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

* * *

My life is soooooo _perfect -_-_

My mother _forced_ me to go to Architectural Programme and I hated it.

She finally convinced me so I loved it

And then she canceled it and _forced_ me to go back to School

While I admit, I missed my friends, but The Cassanova is irritating me! Seriously! He's stupid, infuriating, moronic, keeps on flirting, he wasn't even ashamed to admit he flirted with Reyna! I mean seriously! Reyna, out of all the people in the world?! SHEESH

"We are here, Miss," the driver at the front tells me.

Usually, I don't let mom get me drivers or butlers or anything but today, she gave me no choice. She was a little edgy. And I want a lot of questions to be answered. Why does mom want to have a _one on one_ dinner with me? And why was _she_ the one to come all the way to New York and not me come all the way to who knows where? That does _not_ happen often. In fact, it doesn't happen at all. For another, why was she so very persistent for me to go back to Goode when she spent 6 months plus summer trying to convince me not to go back and go to some school with an Architectural programme? Seriously, is she bipolar? Another thing, she asked me to dress up for dinner. That's just weird.

I got out of the car and it seems like the driver brought me to a fancy restaurant.

I was about to enter when I notice another car stopping in front and saw it was my mother. I look at her quizzically. Usually, when she invites me for food, she's always in the meeting place _first_. She disregarded the question in my face. I kissed her cheek and we entered.

And we were brought to a private room elegantly designed with yellowish light mixing with white lights.

In the room where two people. There was a handsome man in a suit with messy hair and familiar sea green eyes. And beside him was a boy who looked exactly like the man…he could've been a statue of the man when he was younger. Except, the boy was a little tanned, unlike the man who was most likely his father…..I KNOW THAT BOY!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he screamed rudely pointing at me at the same time I say "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!"

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

After Annabeth and my 'hello,' father slapped my head and the older woman who looked like Annabeth chided her and said 'annabeth, that's rude'

And then we started calling each other names, but our father, and the older woman, who Annabeth called 'mom,' forced us to sit down.

So now, we are having a glaring contest when the food arrived

"Dad, let's just get this over with. Why the hell did you allow me to go back to Goode. What's the catch?" I ask closing my eyes and letting out a sigh.

"Well…." Dad began twirling his fork in a clockwise rotation.

"Spit it out, dad" I say.

"Er," he says. Ugh.

"Mom, care to explain?" Annabeth asks. Her mom takes a deep breath, but dad beats her to it, "We'regettingmarried" but he says it too fast that no one understood.

"What?"

And that's when Annabeth's mother let out her breath and said, "We're getting married"

Silence. My face was frozen with a horrified look

Cue in crickets.

Cue in the drum-thingy that you play after a joke.

I laughed. "Okay, dad. You got me! Prank success! Really, that was funny. Hardy har har" I say laughing.

The two adults just look at me.

"We're not joking, son," dad says and I stop laughing and stare at him looking for any trace of laughter or fakery in his face.

Annabeth turns to her mother who just nodded.

"WHAT!?" We say at the same time causing them to put their hands in their ears

"Have you lost your mind?!" I told dad at the same time Annabeth says "This isn't happening!"

"Enough. We're getting married. It's real. And we're going to be a family," Annabeth's mom says while taking a bite out of the food.

"BUT MOM! YOU HATE POSEIDON. YOU EVEN BANNED YOUR EMPLOYEES FROM SAYING THE WORDS 'ATLANTIS ENTERPRISES'!" Annabeth shouts.

"YEAH! YOU HATE EACH OTHER. DAD! HALF THE TIME YOU TALK TO ME YOU'RE BAD MOUTHING ATHENA!"

The two glared at each other and their faces said _you did what?! . . .later._

They cleared their throats.

"Yes, yes, I hate the barnacle beard sitting in front of me, but let's explain first" Athena says

"That Bird brain's right, let's explain"

We looked at them expectantly

"It's to help our companies" Athena said.

"BUT OUR BUSINESS IS DOING GREAT!" Annabeth and I shouted at the same time which surprised us. I glared at her. The last thing I need is thinking the same way as Annabeth does. Tss.

And then they started explaining.

Apparently, each of our respective companies were doing great

BUT Uncle Zeus was having a fight with my dad, and Uncle Hades, for some reason, is targeting Athena.

BUT, if they marry, Zeus will have to let go of their fight because he has connections with Athena's company. To Zeus, Athena's company is like an adopted daughter of his company. And if Athena marries Hades, then Uncle Dee won't dare target Athena being my dad's, his brother's, wife.

But here's the catch—they have to convince the whole world that they're in love.

Scratch that—_we_ have to convince the world that we're one happy family that just wants to be left alone

"Annabeth(Percy), you have pretend that Percy(Annabeth) is the best brother(sister) you could ever have" They say at the same time.

"WHAT!?" We scream. HELL NO.

"When word comes out, all four of us are going to be watched. We have to act like a family!"

"NO WAY!" We scream

"Yes way, Percy. You will do it."

"There's got to be another way!" Annabeth says.

"Well….there's another way…."

And a spark of hope glints on my eyes. Yes! I don't have to be stuck with that nerdy bi-atch

"Instead of us marrying," Athena says. Poseidon continues, "You two get married or engaged and act lovey dove yourself"

"FUCK NO!" I shout.

"See? We're not heartless. Instead of forcing you two to be engaged, which we totally could do, I'll suffer instead getting married to the Bird Brain over there and the most you have to do is be friendly" dad says in a very fake happy tone.

"Why us? Why don't you just get Malcom involve in this?!" Annabeth says

"Yeah! What about my brothers?! Nico! Jason! And you have Tyson! Why me, dad?!"

"Because Malcom is in college in Europe and boys his age are too old to care much about his mother remarrying enough to transfer another country with her and his new step dad" Athena answered.

"Nico and Jason may be your brothers Percy, but they are Hades and Zeus' son. So they don't count. Tyson on the other hand is a very bad actor and liar to get this charade done, and he's too young. Plus, wasn't it _you_, Percy, who told me not to drag Tyson to the affairs in business?" dad says.

He got me there.

I couldn't do this to my brother. I worked so hard that my little bro got everything he needed without the media or pressure dad's life brings in.

"Right, now that that's settled, we can finish dinner and then we'll go check out the new house afterwards—"

I cut my father short. I realized something

"WAIT WAIT WAIT. The house you said you just bought, you don't mean….?" I asked dreadfully.

"Yes, we four will be _forced_ to live together under one roof to make it more convincing" Athena said.

WHAT THE HELL?! LIVE WITH THE ATHENA MY FATHER HATED, LOATHE?! WORSE! LIVE WITH _ATHENA SPAWN?!_


	5. Chapter 5

Piper's POV

* * *

"Hey guys! You will _not_ believe what I just found in my father's database!" Luke screamed as he banged the door to the Lounge open.

"Oh quiet down, Luke!" I heard Reyna, who was working on some first day reports, complain.

"Yeah! We're working here!" Jason added. Jason always helped Reyna with the President works.

Luke walked over to the two and shut their laptops closed. O-oh. He did _not_ just do that.

"_LUKE!"_ They screamed.

"Wait! Wait! It's information on why Annabeth _and _Percy are absent on the second they of school!" Luke says.

This got all our attentions.

"Why dude?!" Nico says jumping up and down towards Luke. We gathered around the sofa. "Heel, boy, heel" Rachel says ruffling Nico's straight jet black hair and shoving him down his sit.

"Hey, that hurts, Rach"

"Yeah, well you jumping up and down is kind of making me dizzy"

"Yeah! Yeah! Listen to what I have to say guys!" Luke said.

"Well, come on, Luke. Let's get this over with" Jason says.

"Aren't you interested what your twin is doing right now?" Luke asks looking at Jason and Nico. They just shrug.

"Nah. Probably goofing around, meeting some girls or something" Nico says. Really? Well, I guess I could imagine Percy doing that. He was kind of cute, and his goofiness acts like a charm. But he's completely different from Jason.

Yesterday, I noticed something. The school treated Jason, Nico, and Percy like Kings. Seriously, so that's what they meant when I first heard of Goode's Triplets.

Jason gives off that 'I'm way out of your league' feeling. I guess that's why they call him the Royal

Percy gives that 'out of all the girls your talking to me? This is too good to be true' feeling.

And Nico gives off that 'Not even in your dreams, girl' that makes the girls in school want him more.

"NO HE'S NOT! HE HAD DINNER WITH ANNABETH YESTERDAY!" Luke shouted

"WHAT!?" Everyone said. I thought they were enemies.

Luke grinned triumphantly finally victorious to got everyone hooked up.

"Well? Details!" Rachel said.

"You're starting to sound like Silena, Rachel" Reyna said, then added, "No offense to you, Piper, her being your sister and all"

I smiled at her "None taken"

"Alright Alright. So you guys know that my dad is in to like shippings and deliveries and stuff?"

We nodded

"And he's got like cell phone companies for communication and mail business and other messaging things or something?" Luke asked

We nodded

"Well, I was kind of playing with the government's data base. You know, I got bored, so I started some hacking for fun…er, you know, I'm kind of good at it"

Nico snorted and Jason scoffed. When Luke said he was good at it, the truth was, he was _really good_. He's good at practically everything. That's why he's the school's Mr Perfect in the first place.

"Anyway! Right, but then I saw uhm…disturbing stuff about politicians so I kinda exited and tried to hack my father's database" Luke said. The only one who could probably tie with Luke, if not beat Luke, in hacking was Annabeth.

"AND THEN! I saw some data that Mr Poseidon, you know, Percy's dad?" we nodded. "Yeah, Poseidon asked my father, dubbed as the 'god of messengers' when it comes to his business, to _personally make sure_ that no one can listen in to Poseidon's phone call. And guess who he phoned?" He says.

"Who? Who?" Leo says getting excited.

"Athena" Luke grinned.

"NO WAY" Rachel said. Oh my gods, Poseidon and Athena had like the greatest, bloodiest, messiest rivalry since…since maybe the greek god Poseidon and Athena themselves back in the past!

"And guess what they were talking about?" Luke says

"Spit it out!" Jason says very curious

"Dinner with our own Cassanova and Genius Princess. Wait!" Luke pauses for dramatic effect "There's more!"

"C'mon Luke! Just say it already!"

"I was curious so I searched dad's database for recent contact with anything that is personal and has to do with our family. What I found involved delivery truck from our branches, imported products such as flowers, cloth, and messages to be personally delivered to a fashion designer and an event organizer"

"….." is what we all said until Leo spoke, "We don't get it, Luke"

Luke facepalmed

"ANNABETH AND PERCY ARE GOING TO BE SIBLINGS!"

"Huh?! We'r going to be siblings with who?" Nico and Jason said

"Not you two! Athena and Poseidon are going to be married! The delivery trucks were for moving appliances to new homes!"

Silence.

"And before anyone asks, yes, The Genius Princess is living together with The Cassanova" Luke says grinning

"OH MY GODS" Jason says

"This is gonna be good" Reyna smirked

"HOLY FUCK" Nico says

"We have to tell Silena about this~~~!" Rachel sings and Leo was laughing.

I could not believe this. One moment, the most level headed friend I know—Annabeth—came back to school screeching at a random boy. The next moment, someone was explaining to me that they hated each other's guts, and now, someone's saying they're gonna live together?!

"Hey, bro, want to bug Percy's new house when they move in with Annabeth?" Nico say grinning like the devil.

"Mm? Nah, that's going to far, Nico," Jason shrugs. Nico thinks it over. "Really? Okay fine"

A short bell rings signalling that it's been half an hour already.

And then the door slams open. "STALKER!" Annabeth shouts walking in. "HOW CAN I BE SURE YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO STALKED ME TO THE LOUNGE" Percy shouted back.

We face palmed. Really? They went that far? Leo was laughing.

"Hey guys, took you long enough" Luke says grinning.

"Welcome to the family, Annabeth" Nico says smirking

Percy and Annabeth pales.

"Yeah, we know _everything_" Thalia adds.

They get even paler, and then they saw Luke trying not to laugh. Their eyes widen at a realization. "Luke! You hacker!" Percy accuses and Annabeth just groans.

"Glad you two can make it for the afternoon class. I thought you two were gonna go sibling bonding"-Reyna smirks at them at they groan- "At least we don't have to postpone the meeting now" Reyna says.

That caught our attention.

* * *

Percy's POV.

* * *

Meeting? "What meeting?" And Reyna gathered everyone in the sofa.

"It's about Saturday's Recruitment Festival. The Student Government has organized time schedules and venues already. So we have our responsibilities as E10 too" Reyna groans. Sometimes Reyna had it hard with the SG and E10 and all.

"Alright, so first things first in the meeting, we have to tell the SG what position we hold in the E10. We need to vote for this year's Activity Leaders of the E10" Reyna says.

The girls make a hand gesture towards Reyna and she groans. We all know she's made for the job and as for the boys….silence….

"What're you guys waiting for. Dump the leadership to Jason" I say

They just look at me.

"Er, Perce…I only led because you skipped freshmen election in first year and you transferred in second year, it's all yours" Jason says

"What?" I say not happy about this at all.

"Seaweed brain" Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"This is a vote, majority wins. Who's in favour of Percy being my counterpart?" Reyna asked, all hands. I groan. I know Jason feels comfortable and is natural when leading. Urgh. He's just doesn't want to do it with the fact that we haven't 'decided' yet.

You see, Jason and I are _very_ competitive at some things. But for some reason, when it's in the critical decisive moment, it gets interrupted so nobody won or anything….though at least it wasn't as bad as Luke and my competitive mode.

I'm announced leader

"Okay, fine. I accept" I say and Reyna and Annabeth raise their eyebrows sceptically. "And as the new leader, I resign" I say grinning. I laughed and high fived Nico who was saying, "Nice one, bro" and Reyna was face palming.

Now that I've resigned, there is no way that Jason would want a position that was given to him only because I rejected it.

Knowing this, Luke says, "How 'bout I be a leader this year"

Jason and I gave thank you looks to Luke and he just grinned a _you owe me_

"No way, we have to decide this strategically" Annabeth says

"Don't you always" I mutter

"What was that?" Annabeth asked glaring at me

"I said 'stupid Chase" I told her smirking and before we break into a fight Piper says "Oookay, what do you mean strategically, Annabeth?"

"Guys, we're the Elite Ten. We have a reputation to uphold. Think about it. If we want a leader, it has to be someone levelheaded, cool, but yet someone people still believes in. Since seaweed brain doesn't fit descriptions number 1 and 2, I'm kind of relieved he isn't our leader"

"Hey!"

"And Luke can't be our leader cuz I hate to admit it, Luke's Mr Perfect. He would be perfect to be our escort since if ever someone challenges the 'Elite 10,' it's the responsibility of the escort to represent us. Since Luke's good at almost anything, no matter what club, class, or if the SG challenge us, they'll have a hard time finding weaknesses" Annabeth coolly explains

"Annabeth!" Luke says, "I never thought you of all people look at me as perfect. Shall we discuss my perfectness at say, on Saturday in the mall?" Luke was waggling his eyebrows and smirking.

Annabeth reddens a little—just a little. I doubt anyone noticed it. But that little red was enough to annoy me. Sheesh, I wanted to tell Luke. Flirting with Annabeth? Why would he want to go out with a bird brain.

"In your dreams, Luke. Besides, we have the Club Recruitment festiva on saturdayl, remember?" Annabeth says rolling her eyes. I'm relaxed a bit knowing she declined…er, because…um, you know…ahm, because Luke's just wasting time with her. Right? Right.

"In my dreams? Really? Then I shall be off, lady! To find Clovis! In hopes that his sleepiness would rub off on me! I shall meet you in dream land soon, beautiful lady!" Luke says jumping and blowing a kiss and was about to run out of the door when Thalia, glaring at him, caught him by the collar and said, "Nice try, Lukey boy, you aren't going to skip this meeting early today"

Luke groans and is dragged back to his sit. Poor guy, my cousin/sister (since again, we have mothers with the same dna so she's like my half sister), could be a real bully.

"Okaaaaay then. Annabeth, if you were to assign our positions, what would it be and why?" Reyna asked.

Annabeth paused and bit her lip the way she always do when she rechecks a plan in her mind….and if you ask me how I know this, it's because…erm… / ….it's because it annoys me! Yeah. It annoys me.

"Jason is the perfect leader. Fits the description perfectly. Of course, if I had to choose his counterpart, it'd be you Reyna. I did point at you earlier, after all. Our secretary would handle all papers including our meetings plus be present in meetings with the Student government…considering their rivalry with us…I suggest Piper be the secretary so that Piper can be the diplomat her being the Charmspeaker and all. Leo can be the treasurer. Our business managers can be Thalia and Nico. The business managers usually does the actual odd jobs assigned by directors who do the planning for the events to be approved by our leaders. The Escort is, well Luke. And considering that Percy can't be the muse—" I glare at Annabeth here and she smirks at me and some snickers from the group—"He's stuck as a director. As for the Muse and last remaining director, you guys decide between Rachel and I. I don't really care. Any of us is good for both jobs I guess. Rachel and I are well rounded enough to be the muse if any club, organization, or the SG challenges us, or be open minded enough to plan as a Director"

Reyna nodded approvingly.

"I WANT ANNABETH TO BE MY MUSE!" Luke says like a kid. I roll my eyes in annoyance. Seriously? Why the hell would anyone escort want to be stuck with a muse like her? And what's with the 'my' muse thing?

"If you really want it that bad, Luke. I guess that's decided" Jason says and my eyes might have just turned into a storm.

WHAT!? Why the hell?!

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Luke grinned triumphantly. It irritates me more.

Jason and Nico notice and raises an eyebrow. "Bro?"

"What?" I almost growl

"Dude, chill, what's your problem?" They ask and I get confuse, "what? Why?" I ask confused.

Rachel puts a hand on my shoulder. I instantly relax. "Sheesh, perce, your eyes were scary and you growled at your own twins, er triplets," she whispers. I whisper near her ear a sorry. She laughs and roll her eyes and I can't help but grin.

"Okay, now for the Club Recruitment Festival!" Jason says. See? He's perfect for the job and he does it naturally too.

"Right, anyway, I know everyone knows this but this is protocol so I'll start with what The Club Recruitment Festival is. CRF is the festival held by the school every first Saturday of the school year that has the following objectives:

1) Recruit new club members from the freshmen

2) Challenge the positions of members in clubs

Now, Elite 10 is a kind of organization so members of the E10 can also be challenged individually for their position like the Student Government can be too. Guys, if you are part of any club or organization at all, tell us now and your position. And if you are not part of a club or wish to challenge a club member, say it now. Pipes, write this down" Jason say. I TOLD YOU HE IS A NATURAL.

"I'm the captain of the basketball team" Jason says.

"I'm the SG President" Reyna says

"captain of the soccer club, ace of the baseball team, President of the geography club, vice president of the photography club…" and he went on and on, he's Mr Perfect, after all. I pity him. I remember my first CRF, we had to carry Luke to his home because of his exhausting challenges—he lost none of them

I see Piper wrote 'president of the debate club, declamation group, and a singer in the music club' after Luke's long speech.

"Captain of the Archery club, meteorology club, Tae kwon do club…" Thalia began

"President of the arts and crafts club, painting club, environmental club,…" Rachel recited

"President of the weaponry club, president of the robotics club, president of the…" Leo started to say

"President of the archaeology club, captain of the Karate Club, captain of the bike team…" Nico says.

"I was replaced, right? It wasn't a temporary thing when I went to the exchange programme? Oh well, I guess I'll challenge the President of the Chess Club, the robotics club"—Annabeth winked at Leo and Leo groaned. We laughed—"Math club, science club, Book org, swords club, knife wielder category"—it was Thalia's turn to groan—"Architecture club, arts and crafts"—Rachel groans this time, and I can't help but laugh…though I don't know if I laughed because of Rachel or Annabeth…—"Okay fine, fine, I'll challenge the vice pres of the arts and crafts,…" she continues.

They looked at me.

"I'll challenge the captain of the swimming team"—they roll their eyes—"challenge a member, just a member, of the marine biology club, captain of the sword club, sword category, and if I lose add in a challenge to the vice-captain"—Luke and Nico groan—"Canoeing club, did you know that we go to different lakes once a month? Anyway! Captian of the fishing club, Captain of the Karate club"—Nico groans—"Fine! Vice-captain of the karate club, captain of the Aikido club, captain of the kenpo club…" I mutter a list of captains save for some vice-captains caused by some groans.

"Alright," Reyna says. "Piper, input the data in my computer. The password is Bellona, and will you stop grinning boys? If you wanted to prank my laptop, you would've hacked it by now and I'll have your graves ready by now"—we gulp, nevermind previous planning—"Anyway, I'll make sure the members of the Student Government. The student government is in charge of making the schedule for the time of challenges and stuff so I'll have our skeds by Friday" Rey groaned. "Expect a busy day because as the Elite ten, we have to help the SG to make sure no 'trouble' ehem, fights, during the CRF. You know how crazy recruiters and the challenges are" Reyna adds and Leo chuckles. "I pity the freshmen" Leo says. I imagine the look on the freshmen's faces when they get kidnapped by the clubs so suddenly and con them into joining a club. I couldn't help but agree with Leo.

* * *

After a long week, it's Friday night. The schedules have been handed out and we have now officially moved in as a family.

Everything was set up. But it got awkward.

"Uh…" My dad said and Athena rolled his eyes to break the silence I said, "er, I'm home" and then went up to kiss my dad and awkwardly kiss Athena's cheek….she almost punched me. Annabeth rolled her eyes at what I did but did the same. Now, they didn't know what to do again. We just stood around the sofa.

"Jeez, Athena, er, ma'am, er mom? What do I call you?" I ask. She told me to call her Athena. "Athena, dad, why don't you go to your rooms. As far as I remember dad, you're always busy. Just go to your study rooms. I'll call everyone when it's dinner time. I'll do the dishes too"

Annabeth seemed shocked and was about to make a comment but I didn't wait for their reaction. I don't want this right now. All I want is to go back to my mom, Sally, with my brothers.

Mom is touring the world for information on her books (she's a very famous author) and Paul went with her, so Jason and Nico went back to their own pads. I wish I could go to my pad. Not here.

I cook dinner, but passed on dinner myself. I want to avoid having dinner with them as much as possible. I'll never be Annabeth's brother. She'll never be my sister. And I don't want to pretend Athena was a good step mom when all I know about her is that she's successful, famous, and all of dad's insult around her….it's like…it's like a mockery of family! I can't stand it! Here I am, always _wishing _ for a _family_ and mom gave it to me. Dad took it away for a year after years of ignoring meand now he wants to play housey? I really wanted to scream at that dinner Monday night, "You're doing a cruel joke, aren't you dad?!" cuz like I said…I feel like being insulted in this pretend family. After years of not getting to know dad, he drags me to call me his 'heir' but he never acted like family. Now he wants me to play pretend? That's just sick. But boohoo for me, I love my dad. So, I'm doing this for him.

I was going out. Dad and Athena are probably asleep. It's nine. I'm going to a bar.

I was going to the door when someone says, "where do you think you're going?"

"The bar"

"You can't"

Irritation seeps through me

"Why not?!" I tell her.

"We're supposed to be a perfect family. No going out for drinks when your underage. Besides, we have the CRF tomorrow"

"I don't care" I was gonna open the door

"if you open that I'm gonna tell your dad"

"He doesn't care"

"He will when mom points out that you could be caught by the media drinking. We have to make this work for them, idiot—"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I snap turning at her and I can read her mind. She's trying to think of all the logical things in the world to calm down and not start bickering with me.

"How about this," she says calmly—the calm before the storm. "How many challenges for captains will you do for tomorrow?" She asks me. It caught me off guard but I tell her how many. She has the same number. "If I win more challenges than you, then you have to do some house rules that I put on" She tells me. I'm listening…I grin.

"If I win," I smirk at her and continue, "you mind your own business and I get to go whenever and wherever I want" I say.

She smirks. "Deal" and we shake hands…for a moment I felt a spark and quickly let go. Did she feel it too? Because she let go as fast as I did…or maybe she was just alarmed that I let go so suddenly that's why she broke away too.

I scoffed it off and slam my door shut. I smirk….Let the CRF begin…..


End file.
